Married to Min Yoongi
by twocupsoftea
Summary: "Tak mungkin hyung, itu tak mungkin" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa mencarinya hanya dengan waktu hanya satu bulan". Satu bulan pun berlalu, Park Jimin added a life event to June 13, 2016 on his timeline. Married to Min Yoongi. [Jimin/Yoongi] BTS.


Married To Min Yoongi

Jimin/Yoongi

BTS

* * *

 _It doesn't matter how long you_ 've _known each other_ ,

if they've kept _you_ smiling since day one,

don't lose them.

* * *

 _Park Jimin updated his status "I'm sorry Babe, "_

"Tak mungkin hyung, itu tak mungkin" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa mencarinya hanya dengan waktu hanya satu bulan" Dia menyisip kopinya yang sudah lama dingin.

"Apa alasannya sampai kamu berpikir itu tak mungkin?" Seokjin masih menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku mencari pasangan hidupku untuk seumur hidupku, aku tak bisa sembarang mencarinya. Satu bulan tak cukup. Untuk saling kenal dengan waktu satu bulan saja itu tak mungkin. Aku ingin pernikahanku untuk seumur hidupku"

"Bagimana jika ada seseorang yang mau memulai hubungan dimulai dengan sebuah pernikahan?"

"Tak mungkin ada" Ucap Jimin pasti.

"Bagaimana jika itu ada?" Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya, seolah menantang Jimin.

"Tanngal 13 Bulan depan aku akan mengganti statusku di facebook menjadi menikah" Ucap Jimin makin pasti, menjawab tantangan dari Seokjin.

…

Sebulan pun berlalu secepat kilat. Jimin tak yakin apa saja yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama sebulan yang lalu.

 _Park Jimin added a life event to June 13, 2016 on his timeline. Married to Min Yoongi._

Dia membaca status Facebooknya sendiri dan kemudian memandang lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Seperti mimpi. Sebulan yang lalu dia masih tidur sendiri di atas ranjangnya, tapi kini dia harus membiasakan diri untuk tak kaget lagi ketika membuka matanya ada sosok lain yang menemaninya tidur.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Dia kenal dia, hmm, bisa dikatakan sedikit bodoh, dia mengenal Yoongi dari Seokjin. Dia pun tak mengerti darimana Seokjin bisa mengenal Yoongi.

 _"Aku mentweet jika temanku Jimin sedang mencari seorang calon yang bisa dia nikahi seumur hidupnya. Lalu ada temanku Hoseok yang membalas tweetku dan bilang jika dia punya Hyung yang sedang mencari pasangan hidup."_

Beberapa pertemuan dengan Yoongi atau Seokjin sebuat dengan _Kencan_. Jimin pun merasa aneh mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengajak Yoongi untuk segera menikah. Dia pun semakin tak mengerti mengapa dia harus panas dingin saat menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi. Tak mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta hanya dengan waktu dua minggu saja. Yoongi memintanya untuk memberikan waktu untuknya untuk berpikir.

Seperti klise dalam drama-drama, biasanya jika seseorang meminta waktu itu artinya dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menolak.

Mungkin dia takut untuk ditolak karena gengsinya terlalu besar untuknya, atau memang dia tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk menikah Min Yoongi. Tapi rasa nyaman yang selalu Jimin idamkan di dalam sebuah hubungan, dia dapatkan di dalam diri Min Yoongi.

Tapi setelah beberapa hari dia satu rumah dengan Yoongi, dia sepertinya membuat keputusan yang salah.

…

10 Menit dia membangunkan Yoongi, tapi yang bersangkutan selalu meminta ekstra waktu 5 menitnya. Jimin tak mempermasalahkan atau memperdulikan jika pasangannya seseorang yang sulit untuk dibangunkan dan mempunyai hobi tidur seharian.

Dia tak keberatan karena dengan keadaan Yoongi seperti itu dia bisa memandangi sampai tak jemu wajah manis Yoongi. Karena saat Yoongi bangun, dia paling tak suka dengan perhatian-perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

"Hyung, tapi ini sudah jam 10. Kamu belum makan"

"Aku tak lapar" Jimin menyerah. Lagipula dia harus pergi bertemu dengan kliennya. Dia seorang konsultan sipil yang bekerja secara freelance, dia tak perlu ke kantor dan mengisi absen, rumahnya adalah kantornya sendiri. Dia hanya bekerja keluar ketika klien ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sandwhich untuk sarapan, um, tapi mungkin untuk makan siang"

"hmm" Yoongi membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman kecil. Jimin mendesah. Dia penasaran apa mungkin jika Yoongi sanggup tidur seharian. Jika melihat betapa pulasnya dia sekarang, sepertinya itu mungkin.

"I love you" Jimin mencium kening Yoongi. Hal lainnya yang dia biasakan sejak menikahi Min Yoongi. Ah, ini alasan lain mengapa dia menyukai Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Yoongi bukan orang yang menyukai PDA, ini kesempatannya untuk kissy-kissy.

…

Jimin kembali dengan apartemen yang kosong dan gelap. "Yoongi" Panggilnya, walau dia tahu kemungkinan Yoongi di rumah itu tak ada. "Hyung" panggilnya lagi, seraya membuka sepatunya. Dia menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Keningnya berkerut. Keadaannya masih sama berantakannya sebelum dia pergi. Walau baru mengenal hanya satu bulan, tapi dia tahu jika Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat menyukai dengan kerapihan.

"baby" panggil Jimin lagi, dia tertawa geli, dia membayangkan bagaimana tak sukanya Yoongi saat dia mencoba untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan. Yoongi selalu melemparkan apa yang ada di tangannya jika dia mendengar sesuatu yang tak dia sukai.

"Baby, aku pulang" Panggil Jimin semakin keras. Tawanya juga semakin keras. Setelah memastikan Yoongi memang tak ada di rumah. Oh, dia berandai jika dia bisa sebebas ini memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan baby tanpa mengkhawatirkan benda melayang ke arahnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dia mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Seharian ini dia tak bisa menghubunginya karena kebodohannya tak men _charge_ handphonenya. Dia mencharge handphonenya, seraya menunggunya terisi dia mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Setelah mengenakan piyamanya, dia mencabut kabel charger dan langsung menghidupkan handphonenya. Dia melihat beberapa panggilan dan pesan dari Yoongi. Tanpa membaca pesan dari Yoongi dia justru langsung memanggil kontak _Yoebo._

"kamu dimana?" ujarnya seketika ketika teleponnya menyambung.

"hallo. Ah, jimin" jawab dari seberang, bukan suara Yoongi.

"Siapa ini?" Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak muncul.

"Hoseok. Aku sedang bersama Yoongi. Apa kamu mau ke sini? Tapi tadi Dokter sudah membolehkannya untuk pulang, aku sedang mengurus administrasinya, jadi sebentar lagi kami pulang. Kamu tunggu saja, aku hanya tinggal menebus obatnya"

"hah, obat?" Sepertinya dia kehilangan informasi penting tentang Yoongi.

"iya obat Yoongi" jawab Hoseok singkat. Jimin semakin tak mengerti.

"memangnya kalian dimana sekarang?"

"oh, kamu tak membaca pesan yang ku tinggalkan?"

"ah, tadi handphoneku mati, aku baru mengisinya ketika pulang dan baru menyalakannya tadi. Dimana kalian sekarang? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi Hyung?" Perasaan cemas mulai menghinggapinya.

"Kamu ingat dengan sandwhich kacang yang kamu buat tadi pagi? Yoongi hyung alergi dengan selai kacang. Singkat cerita dia meneleponku dan aku membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Sek-" Jimin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah mengetahui dimana posisi Yoongi sekarang. Mengambil Handphone, dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dengan waktu 5 menit dia sampai di klinik yang Hoseok sebut tadi. Dia yakin tak mungkin salah karena klinik ini adalah klinik terdekat dan satu-satunya di wilayahnya. Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk mencapai rumah sakit terdekat.

Dia mencari sosok Hoseok dan langsung menemukannya di loket apotek. Dia menghampirinya "Dimana Yoongi?"

Hoseok langsung memerhatikan penampilan Jimin dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Dia tertawa kecil "sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya "tentu saja menjemput Yoongi"

"Aku pernah dengar Yoongi hyung bilang jika kamu mempunyai selera tinggi dalam fashion. Jadi sekarang memakai piyama keluar rumah adalah hot trend?" Hoseok tertawa lagi.

Jimin tak menyadari jika dia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya. "oh" dia menyadari kebodohannya. "dimana Yoongi hyung?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau dia tahu hampir semua orang yang sedang di klinik sedang memerhatikan Fashion sense-nya.

"Dia sudah masuk ke mobilku. Mungkin sedang tidur. Kau tahu, obat alergi pasti menyebabkan tidur."

"apa dia benar tak apa-apa?" Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya, bagaimanapun dia penyebab Yoongi menjadi sakit.

"tenang saja, kamu tahu sendiri kan hobi Yoongi tidur seperti apa? Ini tak masalah untuknya" Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah Jimin. "Obatnya sudah ku tebus, jadi kita tinggal pulang"

Hoseok merangkul Jimin dan mengajaknya pulang. "Hoseok ah" panggil Jimin tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa bisa aku saja yang membawa mobilmu. Aku ingin aku yang membawanya pulang. Aku tak bisa mengantarkannya tadi siang, aku ingin me-, kau tahu, aku"

Hoseok tersenyum. Dia memberikan kunci mobilnya "mana kunci mobilmu?"

…

"Ini obat untuk sesak nafasnya, jika dia nanti sesak lagi kamu berikan saja obat ini" Jimin dengan seksama memerhatikan penjelasan dari Hoseok. Dia tak ingin dia teledor lagi dan menyebabkan Yoongi kenapa-kenapa lagi. Dia tak boleh mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kalinya.

…

To be continued..

yes or no?


End file.
